


Memories on the Sands

by QueennorKing



Series: Princesses of Hyrule [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Panic Attacks, Pre-Relationship, platonic zelda&link, selective mute link, talking about riju's mom, zelda struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueennorKing/pseuds/QueennorKing
Summary: Zelda and Link visit Riju, as it turns out it wasn't as good an idea as they thought it was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably add a second chapter to this that is way fluffier and romantic! Also thank you guys who read and leave kudos and comment! you guys rock!

It was frustratingly hard to find a date where Riju and Zelda were both free. Even harder since it would have to be a couple days at least when they lived so far apart. A week would have been preferable, two if they were honest.

For months they had been trying to set up a date for a… well, it sounded a lot like a _date_ date. At least that was what it sounded like to Link, and when he pointed that out to Zelda she had gone bright red. She got back at him, though. The next day Link found a live frog packed with his lunch.

It wasn’t until there was a tragically unfortunate misplacement of a trading agreement between Gerudo Town and Hyrule Kingdom that demanded that the two meet in person and sign off on the document did they find the time. Though they could’ve had it at a meeting place in the middle, it would make it very touch and go, which was a no. So, on the basis that it had been over a hundred years since she’s been, Zelda elected to come to Gerudo Town with Link, who would fit in just fine in the right outfit.

And so the days until the two arrived whittled away until Riju was in her throne room, waiting to hear of their arrival. A sharp hiss escaped her lips as she glanced at the sun through the window, ever climbing the blue, cloudless sky. Even without monsters the sands were still treacherous even to those who knew them, but she would just have to trust that the two would get here safely. They’ve both made the trip before. They knew what they were doing.

Her legs began to twitch restlessly until she relented and got up, deciding to look over the trade agreements… again. A quadruple check couldn’t hurt anyone. She took the first piece of parchment off the nearby desk and began to read.

She had gotten to the third and final paper when she heard Buliara stab her staff to the ground. “Princess Zelda and Champion Link have arrived.”

Her ears twitched in excitement, though she made sure to give the pretense of calm as she put the trade agreement back in order before turning to greet them. She was unable to ease her smile, however, as she spotted them before the stairs leading to the throne. Zelda was wearing her regular outfit, though her face looked a little hot. She was definitely overdressed for the desert heat. Link, however, was wearing the clothes of a Gerudo vai and looked perfectly comfortable.

“It is good to see you again,” Riju said as she walked towards them, “my Princess, and you Link.” But, when she got close, they were all surprised to see that she had to look _down_ in order to meet their eyes. Ever since her birthday she had begun to shoot up and now she was nearly a foot or more taller than them both. In a few years she would be as tall as the average Gerudo, until then the growing pains would be horrific (as if they weren’t already).

Link waved cheerfully and put his hands on his hips. Zelda’s ears turned a bit pink as she smiled, “Thank you, Lady Riju, for welcoming us to your home.” A mischievous glint got into her eyes, “I hope you’ll forgive us, but we’re very tired from our travels. We were hoping that we could spend some time recuperating here before we are on our way.”

Smothering her own grin, Riju said, “Of course. How long do you need?”

“Oh,” She shared a look with Link, who winked, “a week if you will allow it?”

Her cheeks pinched despite her best efforts. “A week sounds perfect. I have rooms made for you here, unless you wish to sleep at an inn.”

Link was already shaking his head. “Here’s fine, thanks.” He signed.

“Very well.” She said, stepping back to the desk. “Princess, I have the papers here if you wish to look over them. We can work over the missing part together.” As she handed the stack to her, she said to Link. “You’re welcome to stay, Link, unless you want to take a look around town.”

“I’ll go.” He signed, already taking some steps back.

“Supper will be held before sundown, then I’ll show you both to your rooms, so don’t be late.” And then she turned to Zelda, who shrugged.

“Shall we get started then?”

* * *

 

The two got to work at a steady pace, and as they recreated the document they found pieces in the original agreement that could be fixed and thought of things that could be added. So, they ended up drafting a whole new trade and were only a little late for dinner. Link scolded them both for keeping him waiting before they dug in.

Hours passed at that table as they talked and the sky burned beyond the windows before cooling into a sea of stars. They talked about everything and anything between the courses that were brought and taken away, each as vibrant and delicious as the last. One dish, a beef curry served on rice, made the Hylians sweat and their ears go red, even as they sung (or signed) their praises of the dish. Riju thought it was pretty mild and sweet. Maybe this would be an adventure for their taste buds she thought, smiling behind her spoon as they continued to eat between gulps of water. At least they were enjoying it through the pain.

And when they retired for the night, Riju couldn’t sleep. She stared at her ceiling, feeling the biggest smile she had ever felt spread across her face. Before she couldn’t contain it any longer she grabbed a pillow, smothered it over her face, and began laughing hysterically. They were here! _She_ was here! For a week!

Her cheeks burned into the pillow. A nagging thought told that her budding crush would inevitably get worse. Never mind that Zelda already got her hot under the collar - her laugh was beautiful, her drive was endless, she was brilliant! It made her feel… big. Being around her made her feel larger than she really was; stronger, capable, and when she remembered how Zelda smiled at her, like she was the sun… it made her feel…

She smacked herself with the pillow before her thoughts took her too far. It wasn’t even a day and already her crush was getting ahead of her. As she calmed she reminded herself that though they were friends now, they were still leaders of their respective kingdoms and had to keep a line of professionalism in their relationship… That’s at least what her gut was telling her, and every book she read about being a leader to a people (most of which were disappointing at best), and though she would have loved to ignore that and kiss Zelda until her lips hurt, she could not.

A deep sigh crashed into her, blowing away all the excitement she had been feeling moments before and replacing it with a reminder about the unfinished trade agreements locked in her office along with every other notice, request, update, whathaveyou from her people and across Hyrule awaiting her as well. Her body collapsed heavily on her bed, all the anticipation that had tightened it like a coil drooling out of her pores. Even the warmth from the heated rock at the foot of her bed seemed to cool.

But, out of the dejected reminder, a thought gently swam to her. Tomorrow, she and Zelda would work on the draft, and when it was done they would have lunch together. It would be a friendly lunch, but perhaps that could be enough. With that thought, Riju finally fell asleep, a tiny smile on her face as she curled around a stuffed sand seal.

* * *

 

Zelda couldn’t sleep.

She sat on her luxurious bed, covered in soft, warm Gerudo cotton and dyed in every color under the sun with a fire crackling comfortably in the fireplace but felt cold. Outside her wide window, Vah Naboris slowly walked across the desert, the size of the tip of her pinky finger on the moonlit horizon.

She thought coming here would be a good idea. And it had been! It had been marvelous! Riju was… she was w _onderful._ In every way. For the first time she found someone who kept up with her throughout a political discussion, which was something even Link couldn’t do all the time. Though he tried, he just couldn’t quite follow when she got the ball rolling. Not even her old academic advisors could.

And she had grown! Oh, she had grown into someone beautiful, gorgeous, and as it was with every Gerudo – strong. She knew she was even before her growth spurt, but where she once was short and almost Hyrulian in physique, she was tall, muscled, a little soft around the edges, and – and…

Not even thinking about Riju could make the cold go away.

The wind skittered across the window and she thought she heard Urbosa’s voice. Sometimes it was Mipha’s, or Revali’s, or Daruk’s, or her father’s but tonight is was Urbosa’s and no matter how much she tried to ignore it or cover her ears it would not go away. Tears burned the back of her eyes as she curled over her knees, her back pressed against the headboard, shivering in her nightdress.

Urbosa whispered outside on the wind. It was going to be another long, sleepless night.

* * *

 

“Are you alright?”

Zelda’s ears twitched in surprise. Her mind drifted back to the present and back to the unfinished draft sitting before her and Riju sitting across from her. The Chief’s thick brows were pinched together as she blinked at her.

“Zelda?” She asked again, putting her pen down.

In the haze of voices a hundred years dead, she realized that was the first Riju had ever said her name without ‘Princess’ in front of it. She wanted to be happy about that, and she was, a little, but there wasn’t much room for it in all the regret lying heavily in her lungs.

She shook her head, valiantly trying to focus on the papers in front of her. “Sorry. My mind was,” she thought of nights when she fell asleep in Vah Naboris, “wandering.”

The Chief obviously didn’t believe her to be telling the full truth, but didn’t push it. For another hour they returned to their work, making slow progress compared to the day before. Riju counted ten sighs from Zelda before she decided ask, “You didn’t sleep well?”

She glanced up from her parchment before nodding. The bags under her eyes felt like small weights.

There was a pause as Riju considered her own work. “I’m sorry.” She put her quill back down and stood up. “We should take a break.” She was too couth to remark on the Princess’s obvious exhaustion.

Zelda had half a mind to say no, they should get this done before it takes up more of their time, but Mipha’s sweet voice reminded her in words she heard too long ago that she wouldn’t get anything done as tired as she was and to rest. “The papers will be where you left them.” Her eyes stung, and her chest suddenly hurt, and she was tired.

She got out of her seat and followed Riju out of her office and towards the kitchens. “I can prepare you a cup of coffee.” She said, trying to fill the silence. “Or tea, if you prefer.”

It took a minute before she realized the other had spoken to her. “Tea.” She said without thinking. “Thank you.”

In the kitchen they were quiet. A warm cup was pressed into Zelda’s hands and she took a sip, ignoring the scald. Riju remained quiet, giving her the space she seemed to need, but Zelda would have given anything for something to fill the silence. Her mind kept returning back… and back… and back… Flashes of faces she would never see again alive, and it was her fault.

She thought she was done with being afraid of the past, that didn’t mean that it still tore her up inside. It was if the Blood Moon still existed inside her, resurrecting her sadness, resurrecting her father’s voice commanding her to stop playing researcher and focus on her duties, resurrecting Daruk, Mipha, Revali, Urbosa, who never said a word like that to her. Who would never point at her and command why she was still alive when they were –

The mug in her hands cracked sharply. She cursed, dumping the hot tea down the sink. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry – “ She sputtered, and the walls were too close and they were warping around her. Her lungs seized and her stomach churned and the only thing she could think of was – out, out, _OUT._ She felt familiar hands grabbing at her arms, Calamity Ganon’s stench plunged up her nose.

And she was running, again.

Riju tried to catch Zelda as she watched her fall apart, but she was pushed off with shaking arms and biting nails. “Zelda, what – “ But the Princess was already long gone.

Chasing after her without a thought, Riju tried to distance herself and not panic. She didn’t know what set Zelda off, but it made her pale and tremble like someone on their death bed. Something had gone horribly wrong, and she hoped she wouldn’t do anything that they would all regret later, like get herself hurt or run right out of town and get lost in the sands.

She felt someone run into her side and they bounced off. At first she looked up, but then looked down to see Link adjusting his circlet as he stepped back. His eyes got wide and he started signing frantically, if not threateningly, “Zelda ran off. What happened?”

“I don’t know.” Riju admitted, biting the inside of her cheek. “She didn’t get enough sleep last night and I got her some tea, but she started shaking and got pale and then ran.”

Understanding flashed across his blue eyes. “Panic attack.” He signed in frustration, but there was a touch of fear in his eyes. “She’s done this before.”

She couldn’t hold her tongue any longer. “Will she run far? Will she hurt herself?”

“Maybe.” He answered with a hesitant nod. “Got lost once for a day. Hit her head on a rock.” For his sake and Riju’s he decided it was best to stop there. He could feel his fingers tremble a little at the memory of finding Zelda curled up, muddy, a little bloody, under a tree in the rain and sobbing her eyes out. “We’ll split up. We have to find her.”

She didn’t wait to watch Link run down the road, instead she turned on her heel and ran off in the opposite direction. Though she wasn’t breaking a sweat, her heart was thundering. Surely Zelda wasn’t going to run off into the desert? Or to Vah Naboris? As she looked high and low for her, she sent up a quick prayer to the goddesses that she stayed inside town and that she hadn’t gotten herself hurt.

Many of her people stepped aside for her to pass, watching her in interest, and though she asked, none knew of a blond Hylian vai running around. It wasn’t until she nearly barreled into a guard that she was pointed in the right direction.

“Up on the walls, my Lady.” The guard answered, pointing towards the West. “I saw her climb up there just a few minutes ago. I was about to alert the Captain, but would you like me to escort you?”

“Please.” Was all that Riju was able to say.

And so they sped off at a brisk pace, slower than Riju liked but she allowed herself some patience. If her people saw her running around with a guard it could send them into a panic, but her eyes continued to glance at the top of the approaching wall impatiently. Finally, the outline of Zelda appeared, her back curled inward and her head hung low.

Her heart leapt up into her throat. Zelda was fine, but the obvious droop in her ears said otherwise. She politely asked the guard to find Link before climbing the ladder up.

Zelda sat a yard to the right of it, curled in on herself and her knees tucked under her chin. Tears were already making tracks down her freckled, sun-kissed cheeks. She didn’t, or perhaps wouldn’t look at her. Even as Riju took a seat beside her, close but out of her space.

The silence only lasted a few moments before Zelda whispered, “I’m sorry.” Her voice was hoarse and wet, like a sob she was holding back. She wiped her nose on the back of her sleeve. “I shouldn’t have run off like that.”

Responses flitted through her head, all polite and what a leader should say to another leader, but instead she said, “I’m more worried about you.” Though her hand itched to wipe away the tears still falling down her face and tuck a lock of stray hair behind her ear, she kept her hands at her side. “You can tell me, if you want.”

The silence that followed lasted longer, though it felt slightly lighter. It was only accompanied by the sounds of the people of the town behind them and Zelda’s quiet sniffles and gasps. In the distance, though she missed it at first, was Vah Naboris, slowly making it’s way across the sand. The sun, now high in the sky, beat down on their shoulders. And still, Riju stayed, waiting. She would wait forever for Zelda.

She almost missed her long sigh. The Princess’s eyes burned from her tears, yet she kept them open, watching the Divine Beast walk calmly towards the horizon. “I used…” she began halfheartedly, “Urbosa… she used to bring me to Vah Naboris to rest after surveys and research.” Her arms tightened. “Even though she was so much older than I am, she treated me like a friend… She was my best friend. She didn’t treat me like I was...” Tears pooled in her eyes again and she buried her face into her knees. “ _broken_. A failure.” Her voice cracked as she sobbed. “None of them did. _I_ was enough.”

Riju watched her shoulders shake with the power of her grief, and she was at a loss for words, but Zelda continued. “Being here again – I almost expected her to turn a corner. It’s been a hundred years, they’ve all been dead a hundred years and I – “

“You’re still here.” Riju breathed.

She nodded hard enough for her bangs to fall out of their barrettes. “I’m still here. And even though Calamity Ganons gone, I still _feel_ – “ Her voice broke down, and only after a few deep breaths did she say, “None of them should have died.”

There was a deep sigh from behind them as Link popped his head over the side of the wall. Though his mouth was still covered, his eyes said that he had heard everything. After staring at Zelda’s back he locked eyes with Riju. After a brief debate with himself he rested his weight on the wall and popped his shoulders over the ledge and signed, “I don’t know how to help her.” The dejected way his hands signed and the way he wouldn’t – couldn’t look at them said that perhaps he was fighting a similar battle. Then, with some loathing for himself in the set of his brow, he continued, “I want to, but I don’t know how.” His chin and ears dipped lower as he haltingly signed, “Can you?”

Riju waited for him to look at her again before she nodded, but also gave him a look that told him that he would meet with Zelda once she got down. His ears blushed and he looked away as he started to silently climb back down the ladder.

Turning her attention back to the crying Princess, Riju gently but firmly placed her hand on her back, feeling her shaking through her layers. She searched for words. “I’m sorry.” She said, her voice mimicking her hand. “I don’t completely understand what happened, but I know that you were young, and scared, and…” her fingers curled inward as a shudder ran through her, suddenly becoming nauseous with emotion. “and you never should have had to go through that. No one should.” Zelda’s crying renewed as she tried to breathe. Riju turned on the wall, facing her, and she tucked her hair behind her cowering ear. “But I also know,” She continued, “that you saved us all. You and Link.”

Zelda slowly turned her head out of her arms to look at her with one bloodshot eye. Riju wiped the tears off her cheek, giving her a pained smile. “Zelda, I think you’re very brave.” The Princess’s blue eyes opened wider as another tear drooled down her nose. “And you’re not broken.”

She picked her chin off her knees to stare at Riju, who pulled her hand away from her face, but Zelda’s hand scrambled to her wrist to hold her close. “They’re still dead.” She whispered.

And, almost cautiously, Riju cupped her cheek. “I know. But, people die.” Her thoughts turned to the statue of Urbosa in town, of her own mother who fought to her last breath, of every guard who had gone missing during patrols only for their bones to be found weeks later. Something wet trailed down her cheek. “People die.” She repeated. Her lips thinned as she came to a blank. “I’m sorry, I… I don’t know what to say.”

A small, calloused hand brushed away the one tear, and Zelda gave her something that might’ve been a smile. “It’s alright. You’ve said enough.” She said.

Riju caught her hand, a thought trapped just behind her teeth. “Thank you, Zelda.” She said firmly, leaving no room to argue.

Her blue eyes widened before softening, putting their hands in the space between them. For a while, she was quiet, then she smiled. “Thank you, Riju.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riju and Zelda have a heart to heart as they go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way more fluffier then the first chapter but still has a bit of angst to it. Sorry about the delay, my essays have been kicking my butt.

Riju left the two Hylains to themselves when they reached the bottom of the ladder. They had shared a look before Link signed something and took her hand, gently leading her away from the streets. She ignored the pang of jealousy that bubbled in the pit of her stomach, it had no place there.

Sighing deeply, she made to return to her home to sit on a throne all day and do nothing but worry until they got back, or a letter was sent to her saying they had decided to leave. Obviously one was preferred over the other but… but Zelda’s well-being meant more than making her miserable by staying here.

She didn’t see them until the sun was setting behind the dunes. They were both sunburnt, exhausted, and their eyes were so puffy and red she thought they had cried the whole time they were gone. They both asked for some time to themselves, desperately needing a break. She quickly had some warm baths made for them and at Zelda’s request had their dinner sent to their rooms as well.

So the night began to settle over the sky, and Riju sat in her room and tried to ignore the knots in her stomach.

She sat on her bed in her nightgown, curled around Velvet and staring at nothing. Her mind kept returning to Zelda and Link’s bloodshot eyes and their weary frowns, and the things that spilled from the Princess’s mouth, and the dull, throbbing ache that was growing behind her eyes.

She only dimly recalled falling back onto the bed, still holding her plushy, the thoughts still turning over and over again in her head when there was a knock at her door. The fog in her mind parted slightly as she looked over at the door. Expecting Buliara, she said, “Come in.”

Cautiously, the door opened. “Riju?” Zelda’s voice called out softly.

Ears flicking upward, she sat up in bed to see her standing in the doorway in her white nightdress. Her hands were tangled in front of her stomach and her brows were knitted unsurely.

“Zelda?” Riju whispered back. “Is something wrong?”

She shook her head, her blond hair waving loose against her back. “No, I just…” Her eyes lowered to the floor. “I can’t – I’m having trouble sleeping.” She said in embarrassment, but she couldn’t stand another night hearing Urbosa whisper beyond the window. “Would it be rude of me… to ask that I stay with you?”

Part of her wondered why she wouldn’t stay with Link, since the two were close, but thought better than to ask at the moment. Another part said _very sternly_ that two of them sleeping together could put them both at risk of unwanted rumors, but at the droop in her ears and the redness lingering in her eyes, she couldn’t say no. “Of course. There’s plenty of space.”

A tiny smile tilted Zelda’s lips. “Thank you, Riju.”

Riju moved over to the right, settling Velvet on her other side as Zelda climbed onto the bed and under the covers. Her feet brushed against Riju’s legs and she jumped. Her toes were as cold as ice. As Zelda murmured her apologies, she asked, “Are you cold?”

A flush of embarrassment colored her cheeks and ears again, but she nodded silently. With little consideration, Riju nudged the warm rock towards Zelda, who gasped and curled her knees and toes. “Better?” She asked.

Her voice was quiet when she answered, “Yes, thank you.” And for the first time since she came onto the bed, she looked her in the face. She saw for the first time that Zelda’s eyes, normally deep blue, became a dark green in the low light. She blinked up at her with a thin smile then looked away, her smile slipping away. “I’m sorry for my behavior today. I’m sure I gave you a shock.”

Riju was already shaking her head, her hair loose against her shoulders and pillow. “Don’t apologize.” She squeezed Zelda’s palm, finding her fingers to be just as icy as her toes. Trying to keep a straight face, she tucked her hands under the covers before letting go. “It was a shock,” She added slowly. “but I was just scared that you would get hurt.” She waited for Zelda to meet her eyes before continuing. “Zelda, if you ever feel that way again, know it’s safe to speak up around me. I understand.”

Zelda hid her faltering smile in the pillow. Her fingers sought out her hands and she gave them a brief squeeze. “I still miss them.” She whispered.

Assuming she meant the Champions, Riju waited for her to continue.

“I think I’ll miss them for the rest of my life.” Her voice wilted. “But, I don’t think they’d want us to be miserable for the rest of our lives.”

_Us._ She meant Link and herself. Her tongue caught on the question, but Zelda answered it as if she had heard it.

“Link’s been suffering too, and I’ve been too blind to notice it.” She said hoarsely. “He’s my best friend… and I’ve been so selfish, Riju.” Her hands fisted the blanket.

When she didn’t go any further, Riju gently held her shoulder. “It’s okay.” She whispered softly, rubbing her thumb in slow circles as she remembered her mother once doing to her.

Finally, Zelda turned her face to peer at her with one bleary eye. “I’m scared of losing him. He’s the only person I have left from back then.” Her frown deepened. “But he’s lived here for years longer than I have. He had something of a life before I returned and he became my guard once again.” A trembling sigh left her heavy in the bed. “I never even considered that. I just said ‘we’re going to fix Hyrule’, without thinking about his feelings, and he just followed along.”

“What are you going to do?” she asked.

Zelda’s eyes were heavy with grief. “That’s not my decision to make. Not anymore. Hyrule is saved and safe, and in no need of the Hero, and Link deserves the chance to do as he pleases.” Her eyes closed. “I will miss him when he goes, but I trust he’ll send letters. He better.”

Riju raised an eyebrow at her. “It sounds like a decision has already been made.”

A faltering smile tilted her lips. “He wants to travel, finish the Hyrule Compendium, adopt a wolf, and settle down. In that order.” The smile grew stronger as she scooched closer to her. “Thank you again, for listening to me.”

She felt her gaze soften. “Thank you for sharing with me.” Without wanting to, she took her hand off of Zelda’s shoulder and put it in the space between them, as an offering or a wall she wasn’t sure.

“You can share with me.” Zelda said, louder than she had meant to.

Riju opened her mouth, but she beat her to it. “You’ve… never really talked about your problems… to me.” She tried not to sound hurt, only curious. “I was a young Princess without a mother too once. Though, I understand if you don’t want to talk about it.”

She felt her ears heat up in… guilt? Embarrassment? It was hard to tell. She realized that she hadn’t really talked to Zelda about her problems. Compared to her’s, Riju’s problems always felt insignificant. Whenever she tried to talk about it, she only thought of Zelda’s problems and how much she would rather not add on to them.

She cleared her throat uncomfortably. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t want to add on to any of your own problems.”

Then, Zelda laughed. It was short and not very happy. “After all the crying I’ve done on your shoulder today I think I can at least repay the favor.”

For a while they were quiet as Riju contemplated. Finally, she swallowed. “I’ve been thinking about my mother a lot lately.” She said.

Zelda shifted beside her, giving her full attention.

Taking a deep breath through her nose, she sighed. “Her name was Makeela Sabora and she died when I was ten years old.” Her eyes closed briefly as she recalled her mother’s proud face. “She was leading a scouting mission to find the captain of the guard and the blood moon came.” Her face puckered as she remembered her mother’s shrouded body on the funeral pyre. “Only one survived to return to us, and it was not her.”

Her mother had died valiantly in battle, trying to defend her people, but she knew this was why her guards and advisors were not so keen on letting her run into the fray. She had disobeyed many of them when she led the assault on Vah Naboris and if they had not won the day she’s sure they might’ve tried to put her under house arrest.

Zelda was watching her as her hand curled around Riju’s. “I’m so sorry.”

She shook her head again, curling her fingers into Zelda’s lightly. “Don’t be. There’s nothing that can be done now.” Despite herself, her brow crinkled as a dark, angry emotion bubbled just below her ribs. “She was a strong woman and I’ve been told that is how she always wished to go.” She felt that ugly feeling reach her face. “But I did not want a warrior dying in battle, I wanted my mother who tucked me into bed and taught me how to read and fight.” The intensity of it passed, but the bitterness remained in her eyes. “And I certainly didn’t want her crown.”

A sigh escaped her nose as she looked away. “My mother left large footprints and I doubt I will ever be able to fill them. I… I used to – still am haunted by nightmares of failing my people.”

A small hand touched her cheek, gently turning her face to Zelda’s. “You don’t have to fit in anyone’s shoes, Riju.” She said firmly. “You need to only make your own, and I know you’ll do great because you already have been.” Then she took her hand in both of hers. “I’m sorry about your mother. You loved her.”

She felt a familiar tremble in her lower lip as she nodded, “Very much so.” Her grip tightened around her hands. “Thank you, for saying that. And just so you know in the future, you are not a failure.” They were staring at each other now. “You’ve done many incredible things, and I’m grateful to have met you.”

Zelda’s eyes widened as a deep blush rushed from her cheeks to the tips of her ears, almost unnoticeable in the darkness of her room. Then she smiled widely, brushing back a lock of hair that got in her face. “I think the same about you.”

Nothing much was said after that as they both got comfortable in Riju’s bed. Neither could remember when they had last shared a bed with someone, but they found they fell asleep with ease. The next morning Zelda awoke with the pink and golden morning light filtering in through the windows and over the bed. Riju snored gently on beside her, even as she sat up and turned to admire the young Chief’s beauty, even with her red hair everywhere in the worst bedhead she had ever seen.

Urbosa’s voice hadn’t followed her to Riju’s room and had stayed silent throughout the night. It stayed that way throughout the rest of her stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All that stuff about Riju's mom is stuff are headcanons of mine.  
> Link's gotta move out of the house at some point. He's had enough. Let him rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I kept Urbosa's and Zelda's relationship vague in case some of you like them together, but do know that I won't make it explicit that they were together because I do not like that relationship because the age difference between them and Zelda was still a minor before Calamity Ganon.   
> IN CASE YOU WERE WONDERING about my headcanon ages of the Champions - here:  
> Daruk: 51 - Urbosa: 30 - Revali: 22 - Mipha: 18 - Link: 17-19 (over the course of botw)  
> so, because I see Urbosa as being an a full grown adult, the thought of her and Zelda doesn't sit well with me. However I will make their relationship vague if I bring it up again, so don't worry.


End file.
